Pranks
by Doorman361
Summary: Po and Monkey pull the greatest prank yet.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't get it." Tigress told her serpent friend, "This is the third time they skipped out on us to go eat food together, alone might I add."

Viper turned to Mantis, "You're his best friend, do you know whats going on?"

"No clue," the bug replied as he began to chew on another dumpling "He hasn't told me anything about this."

"I think they're planning something," Crane threw another dumping to the back of this throat, the chewy masterpiece muffled his voice, "Its probably a prank.". The four of them, shot glances back at one another, one of them was annoying enough but the two of them collaborating together? The results would be catastrophic.

"We have to see what their planning." Tigress exclaimed as she quickly exited the dining hall. Surely the two of them couldn't have been so stupid to believe that they wouldn't suspect something? But maybe they were well aware of her suspicions, maybe they were planning on it. "Wait no." Tigress thought, its best not to over-think Po and Monkeys plan. The last time she did that they got her good, she was scrubbing the scent of tuna out of her vest for a week.

"Can it wait until we're done!?" She heard her bird comrade cry from the mess hall.

"NO!" She yelled back, "Do you want to get pranked by the both of them!." Soon after the sound of chairs being pushed out and what ever appendages her friends used to move clattered upon the wooden floor as she found her friends standing walking with her to the Pool of Sacred Tears.

"You know this is pretty nice." Monkey said as he took another sip of Po special secret soup, a picnic near the sacred peach tree sounded boring and if nothing else a bit cliche, but he never really got tired of looking at the fog roll past the mountains, all of it was rather nice. So all in all this was a nice little get away.

"Yeah, its pretty nice, I come up here every now and then to catch a bite to eat." Po smiled at his primate friend as he took another bit of his tofu dish.

"Then you must come up here a lot." Monkey chuckled.

"Hey, I've lost some weight." Po laughed.

"I know I'm just messing with you." The ape said as he smiled back.

"What are they doing?" Viper asked as she slithered her way up her avian companion to the forefront of the tightly packed group, balancing a group of four on a jagged rock that stuck out on the side of the mountain was no easy task but they somehow managed to pull it off.  
"It sounds like they're just talking," Tigress and the other popped their heads over to get a better look. "There now maybe we can see what they're planning."

"Oh, I wanted show you something,"Po said as he reached into the wicker basket, pulling out a steaming bowl of dumplings, " Honey Dumplings, for my honey colored monkey." The panda laughed as he popped a dumpling into the primates mouth.

"My honey colored what?" Tigress cocked an eyebrow, turning to her friends she noticed that they had done the same.

"What the hell is going on here?." Mantis asked, confused by Po actions.

"I think they're…" Viper trailed off, "No it can't…Could it?" She turned to Crane who took wide beak at the two.

The bird responded slowly, "I...Don't….Think…Soo."

Po rested his hand onto Monkey, as he finished chewing Po had noticed a small smear of honey on the monkey's cheek, "You have a little something right there." Po said as he pointed towards the monkeys mouth.

"Right where?" Monkey asked as he felt around his cheek.

"Let me get that for you." Po said as he leaned in.

"No way." Tigress said as she saw the panda peek the ape on the cheek licking the honey off, "Group huddle."

"What in the hell was that?!" Tigress asked as the group turned away from their two, what appeared to be, gay friends.

"They must really be close huh?" Crane laughed as he rubbed the back of his head, not quite sure how to absorb this information.

"Who are we to judge?" Viper added unsure as the rest of the group.

Suddenly they heard a roar of laughter coming from over the ridge. Po and Monkeye were rolling about the group in a pure hysteria, "You guys fell for it!." Po chimmed in, "Yeah," the panda let out another bellow, "Greatest prank ever."

Tigress rose her voice above the laughter, "Pretending to be gay isn't a prank you idiots it just makes you look childish!"

"It was funny to us and thats all that matters." Po said as he began to get his laughter under control .

Mantis blew a sigh of relief, "Not that I'd care but that would have made things a little awkward between us.".

"I'm getting out of here." Tigress shook her head in disbelief, "Ditto." Crane and Viper said as the four began to make their way back down the mountain.

"We'll stay here and finish up all this food." Po waved off the rest of the five. After a few moments the pair was left alone. Po felt a weight wrap around his neck as he noticed Monkey has climbed around his shoulders.

"Think that threw em off enough?" Monkey asked as he nuzzled his face into his black and white lovers neck. Po returned the favor with a peck on the forhead, "Lets hope so, I'd want it to a surprise." Po let out chuckle "Mayble we'll give Master Shifu a heart attack." Po sat back down and grabbed his dish, "In the meantime we should finish our food, I'm starving."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok. Tigress."Monkey shifted his eyes around the table a small bottle pointed towards the orange cat. The primate gave a sly smile, "Truth or dare?"

Tigress let out a long sigh before finally humoring the ape, "Dare.".

"I DARE YOU TO FLASH CRANE!"

Tigress turned to her avian comrade who quickly shook his head in embarrassment. Tigress returned the sentiment back towards Monkey who was holding back a wave of laughter.

"No." Viper spoke up, "How about we don't turn it into one of those parties."

"Oh you won't need to worry about that." Tigress said as she got up and exited the kitchen, utterings of anger left her lips as she made her way to her room.

"This is pretty stupid." Crane said as he turned to Viper to gauge her interest in this childs game.

"Well I think it could hot up in here,"Mantis said as he spun the bottle as the bottle came to a stop the bug had an epiphany."Wait a minute, most of you are dudes…" Viper shot him an evil glance, "And Viper."

"Whats that suppose to mean?" Viper spat towards him, upset that the bug didn't find her attractive.

"Well its just that you don't have any boobs."

"What?!" Viper question as she lunged after the bug only to be held back by Crane and Po.

"Well its true!." Mantis yelled as he hastily scurried out of the room, "YOU HAVE NO BOOBS!" The gave a final shout that echoed through the halls.

"I'm a snake of course I don't have boobs." Viper sulked into the table, after exhaling a deep sigh the snake returned to her normal happy-go-lucky attitude. "I guess its my turn." the said as she whipped the bottle round and round, after a few moments of spinning the glass ornament slid to a halt, landing on her avian comrade.

"Oh joy," Viper relaxed a bit, "Crane truth or dare?"

"Um," The bird paused for a moment, eh whats the worst that could happen? the bird thought as he opened his beak.

"Dare."

The snake licked her lips before slithering to the birds earhole, Monkey and Po were unable to hear the exchange but if Crane's eyes were anything to go by it was likely a lewd dare. Viper gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before resting back on her chair.

"Um guys," Crane breathing appeared to be picking up, "Me and Viper are gonna have to take a rain check, we uh, need to go water some plants." He really had no time to think of a better excuse. Viper simply shook her head at her lovers clumsiness.

Po let out a sigh, "This game isn't very fun with just two people.".

Monkey put his hands on the bear's, "Oh come on its can't be that bad."

"You two have fun." Viper giggled as she slithered off with Crane lightly hitting the avians rear end with the tip of her tail.

"Fine," Po heard the paper door shut, "Monkey truth or dare."

The primate gave a sly smile, "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me."

"Of course." Monkey leaned in and pressed his lips against Po's, the bear gently parted his mouth allowing the simians tongue to wrassle with his own. A few seconds of passion later Po got a mischievous idea.

Po pulled away from the kiss, "Why don't we take this game into your room? I can think of a few dare I wanna try out."

The ape gave a grin as the two walked hand and hand towards his room, a night of passion awaiting.


End file.
